Protect and Serve
by Baby.Capri.1990
Summary: It started out as friendly fan mail. Now she fears for her life.  Rachel Berry enlists the help of Detective Quinn Fabray to protect her. Her last case went bad and will make sure it would never happen again. Especially not to Rachel Berry. Faberry. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Don't sue me. The only thing I own is the story... plot... thing.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This idea ran through me after reading HooahSergeant's stories. They're awesome. And I know this isn't a typical cop story but I don't really care for details into what cops do or anything. So I'm just writing as a simple Glee!Fan and just winging it... Plus, thing's could change in the future, right? So this is completely AU. :)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It started out as friendly fan mail. But now Rachel Berry fears for her life. She enlists the help of Detective Quinn Fabray and her partner Detective Santana Lopez to protect her. However, Quinn Fabray is nervous. She knows her last case went bad and will do anything in her power to make sure what happened to Lucy would never happen again. Especially not to Rachel Berry.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany

**Special thanks to Haruka-Chan 212 for her help.**

Protect and Serve  
>Chapter One<p>

XXXXXXXX

"God damn it, Santana! Faster!" Quinn found herself gasping for air. Sweat poured down her neck and chest.

There was a bit of a pause before Santana's voice rang through the blonde's ear. "Damn, Q. Didn't know you liked it rough?" She smirked.

"Now's really not the time!"

The two breathed in each other's ear…. Through their earpieces.

"Well, I'm sorry that my fingers get more workout than my legs."

"Not _my_ fault you never get on the treadmill with me!"

Detective Quinn Fabray sprinted down the dark alleyway, attempting to apprehend a criminal wanted for murder and her partner, Santana Fucking Lopez was _so_ not helping. "Stop! I will shoot!"

He knocked over a trash can but Quinn jumped over it and continued to follow him around a corner, but as soon as he turned, he was knocked over by a raging Latina. Quinn stopped and put her hands on her knees. "It's about time!"

"The fuck you mean 'it's about time'? Do you realize how many cars almost hit my hot ass? Stop moving around before I knee you in the nuts, asshole."

"You guys married or something?" The criminal asked, his face in the pavement.

"Shut up!" They both yelled.

Quinn took a much needed breath and reached for her headset. "This is Fabray. We got him. We're ready for pick up."

"_This is Sergeant McNally. Good job, girls. We're on our way_."

Santana handcuffed the criminal and sat on him to hold him down. "You know, you don't have to scream in my ear all the time." Quinn pulled her headset off and stared at the Latina.

"Well you like to ignore me."

"It's kinda hard when you're like… screaming."

They could hear sirens in the background. "You're ridiculous. I told you to get in the car to cut him off, not run after him like a track star."

"I was a cheerleader – YOU were the track star, remember? My mind? Not there all the time, Fabray."

Quinn sighed and rubbed her temples. Why was she Santana's partner again? And thank god the case was over.

XXXX

"Fabray! Lopez! Good job on your last case, but unfortunately there's no break. We have a new case for you – it's high priority."

"Really? Can we look at it tomorrow? We're kinda tired… Uh, sir," Santana smiled.

"No. You can't." Santana groaned. "Look over it tonight. I don't care where or when but I expect you to be in my office tomorrow at eight AM sharp to explain how you're going to go about it," Chief Jacobs said as he sat down.

"Don't mind her, sir," Quinn started, "She's just a little upset that she's getting slow in her old age."

Santana narrowed her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, bite me, Fabray."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Chief Jacobs cleared his throat. The two women hadn't stopped fighting since day one. "Why did I partner you two up again?"

"Because we get the job done, sir," Quinn answered, but tensed when Santana wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"And I wouldn't know what to do without my little Quinnie," Santana smirked.

Quinn carefully wrapped her hand around Santana's wrist and extracted her arm from her shoulder. "Get off of me S."

"You two are probably the oddest people I've met in my life. Now get outta my sight and start on this case. Dismissed."

Quinn let out a sigh and hurried out of his office with the new case file in hand. "We barely finish one and he's shoving another in our faces. Can't we ever catch a break?"

"Let's head home and work on it there," Santana said as she yawned.

"No way. Last time you said that we ended up going straight to sleep and having to wing it the next day. We're going to Doc's."

"But…"

"No, San. Let's get the hell outta here. The sooner we work on this, the sooner we get done and can go home."

Santana groaned. "Why do you always have to be so professional and shit?"

Her partner scoffed, "I'm not the only one who got into this job, Santana."

"Shut up, Fabray. I'll let it slide this time. All that work out gave me an appetite."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she unlocked the car for them. "Just get in the damn car aleady."

XXXX

"Here's your coffee, ladies," the young waitress smiled as she set the two cups down. "Enjoy. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," Quinn said, looking over at Santana, who was eyeing the waitress up and down. She rolled her eyes and gave Santana a hard, yet subtle, kick to the shin. Santana clenched her jaw and smiled 'politely' as the waitress walked away.

"Fuck…" Santana reached down below the table and rubbed the spot Quinn hit. "The fuck Fabray?" She whispered harshly.

Not looking up from her file, Quinn smirked and took a sip of her coffee. "You _do_ have a girlfriend, Lopez… Or did you forget already?"

"I was looking, not touching. Big difference. Plus, my _girlfriend_ and I aren't even official. We're more like…"

"Not together? When we're not on a case or sleeping, you're talking about her constantly. What's her name again?"

"Brittany." Santana couldn't even say the girl's name without smiling.

Quinn glanced over the file at her partner, "see, that's what I mean. Now let's look at this case so we can go home."

Santana sighed and grabbed her file. She picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip as she opened it. Once her eyes landed on the photo, she nearly spit out her mouthful of coffee. "I think I've seen her before."

Quinn lifted her eyes to glance at her partner over the folder yet again. "What do you mean you've seen her before?"

"Through Brittany."

"Your girlfriend? How does she know her?"

"She choreographs the Broadway Show the… 'victim' is in."

"Hm…" Quinn ran her finger over the photo. There was something about this case that irked her…

There was a man stalking this woman. The letters were sweet at first, but then they started to get more threatening. To top it off, she received a letter at her own private residence with a picture of her in her bathrobe while inside her bathroom. The man had finally gone too far and she was now fearful.

Quinn must've been too silent for too long, because Santana scoffed and spoke, "Quinn, no matter how many times you read over that, you're not going to understand why he's doing it."

"Are these people really living that shitty of a life to feel like they need to stalk someone else's?"

"I don't know, Q."

Quinn laid the folder down on the table between them and motioned the waitress over to their table to refill their cups. "What are we going to do to help her? Chief said it's up to us."

"And here I thought you were the smart one," Santana joked as she sipped her coffee. She kept her eyes on the wooden table as the young waitress came over to pour them more coffee. The last thing she needed was to explain to Brittany were the massive welt on her calf came from.

"Doesn't mean I have to come up with everything…"

The two thought in silence as they continued to look through their files. Quinn pulled out one of the letters the stalker had sent her. It seemed so innocent.

_Dearest Rachel,_

_I should start this out by admitting to you that I didn't really want to see your show. I was forcibly dragged to it by my girlfriend. I sat in my seat and watched with boredom during the first few minutes. Then it happened. Then I saw you. I saw the reason why my girlfriend was so excited to see your show. You took my breath away. The combination of your voice and your amazing beauty should be illegal._

_I'm very thankful now that I came to your show. I may have only seen it once, but that's all it took for me to fall head over heels. I've already purchased tickets for a show you have coming up next month. I'll be bringing my girlfriend, but I will be paying attention to nobody but you. I hope you won't disappoint. Though I doubt you ever could. I'll see you in a month._

_Yours,_

_Raymond_

_PS: Write me back?_

'_Sounds like a regular fan letter…_' Quinn thought to herself as she pulled out another.

_My dearest Rachel,_

_I've watched you from afar for too long, I can't handle it anymore. Why won't you respond to me? I've been to every one of your shows since I first saw you, every time you continue to ignore me. Why?_

_I followed you home after your show last week. I just wanted to know why you continued to ignore me. When I got up to your door, I just couldn't bring myself to knock on it. Instead, I just watched you. I watched you as you walked around in your house in this pretty little pink silk robe and a towel wrapped around your hair. These pictures I'll cherish. Especially as I see more and more of you each night. I'm sure one day, I'll finally get to see you naked. Completely naked._

_I love you,_

_Raymond_

Quinn felt her throat tighten as she read over the last two words of the letter. "He's showing the signs, San…"

The Latina frowned, instantly knowing what her friend was referring to, "Are you sure? Let me see that," she grabbed the letter and started eyeing over the words carefully. She looked up and saw the look on Quinn's face. "Q… It won't go down like that."

Quinn did nothing but drink her coffee, trying to think of a way to make sure this case didn't go like her last stalker case.

And she had an idea. A very risky idea.

XXXX

She couldn't figure out how someone could be obsessed with someone they never met….

When Santana and Quinn got home, the two went to their separate rooms and slept. Or at least Santana did. Quinn couldn't stop thinking about the case. She was sitting on her bed, the files ripped apart on her bed, trying to tear it apart – sentence by sentence, piece by piece. The dozen letters this 'Raymond' had sent the victim was causing her stomach to get tied into knots. They sounded so much like Lucy Macready's case from three years ago.

She was a new detective. She and Santana were assigned to the teenager's case. Quinn was at the house day and night protecting that girl. She couldn't help but treat the girl as a little sister. But a simple distraction sent the detective away to inspect the backyard because the girl's dog wouldn't stop barking. She figured that dogs barked when something was wrong. At least that's what she told herself as she walked to the back of the house, gun drawn.

That was when _he_ came. He pounced while the young agent was distracted. He successfully snatched Lucy from her bed as she slept, stuffed her into his car and was gone in a matter of five minutes.

Three days passed by the time the duo had found them. Lucy had been raped and murdered.

Quinn couldn't sleep for weeks after that. The trial was long and hard for the detective. The perpetrator was eighteen and sentenced to twenty five to thirty years in prison.

Quinn sighed and ran her hands through her short blond hair to try and clear her thoughts. It still haunted her to this day. Had she not been so easily distracted, Lucy would still be alive and she wouldn't have to live every day with the guilt of her own mistake.

Was her plan really going to work? It was hard telling. She did it once, only she wasn't undercover… If she ran it by the Chief, he probably would deny it based on what happened last time. Even if Jacobs agreed to it, he'd have to run it by the victim and her manager. Quinn's plan would have her at the victim's side, day and night. She'd be living with her, sleeping one room away or even on the couch. She'd be at every performance. She would never leave her sight.

She sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the pillow against her headboard. Before she knew it, she was in a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So... Yeah. This sucks. I worked 6 days straight and finally managed to get 2 days off. Unfortunately, today's my last day off and I go back to work tomorrow. Ugh. So yeah. I probably won't have chapter 3 up for a week or two. Enjoy this one! And again, thanks to Haruka-Chan 212.

Protect and Serve  
>Chapter Two<p>

XXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry that you're stuck here waiting Miss. Berry, Mr. Schuester," Chief Jacobs grumbled as he handed them fresh cups of coffee. "They've never been late for anything before."

"Are you sure they're the best ones to handle this?" Rachel 'Broadway Star' Berry asked. "What would happen if they're late to a show or to pick me up or whatever and Raymond strikes? I can't handle people's inability to take matters seriously."

"I understand, Miss. Berry. It shouldn't be much longer. If it's any consolation, they just got off of a major case and were immediately handed yours and I basically told them to figure something out last night and bring it back to me this morning. So whatever it is they have planned, we're going through with it as long as it's okay with you. Now, that is normally not how we handle things in law enforcement but this is a matter of life and death and we'll take anything we can right now."

As if on cue, Quinn and Santana burst through the door. "I'm sorry we're late, sir. If Lopez hadn't of spent three hours making her look 'bootylicious' as she put it, we would have been here sooner."

Santana scoffed, "she's just jealous that she hasn't had any action in…" She used her fingers and quirked an eyebrow, "two years? Simply because I'm hot and delicious and she looks like a crazy cat lady."

Rachel Berry looked on in awe. These were the two detectives who were supposed to protect her. Yet, here they were, going at it verbally. She looked at Chief Jacobs disappointedly. "These two are the ones who are supposed to protect me? They can't even arrive on time. And they're acting like immature children!"

Quinn stopped and looked at the girl. She was visibly terrified. The fear was evident from the moment she looked in her eyes. The stalker was really getting to her and Quinn wanted nothing more than to take the pain away. "I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot," Quinn started, extending a hand out to

Rachel. "My name is Detective Quinn Fabray and this is my partner Detective Santana Lopez."

Chief Jacobs sighed. He needed to put her at ease. "Miss Berry, the punctuality has never been an issue before today, don't worry about that. And please don't fret about the arguing. You will get used to it… trust me. I know I have. These girls are our best Detectives and best qualified for your case."

Rachel just looked at Quinn's hand and ignored it. "I hope so, Chief Jacobs. I fear I am in danger and I am stuck with putting my life in the hands of two people who cannot even show themselves on time. How exactly am I suppose to feel about their abilities as officers? I do not know either of these two, and the first impression was simply deplorable. I hope you understand my fear." The last remark was more of a statement then a question.

"I completely understand your fears Miss Berry. Quinn and Santana _are _my best detectives. Both with a flawless track record." Quinn cringed a little bit at the statement, thankfully nobody noticed by Santana. "I promise you that these girls will do their job. Their personalities are a little off," he paused to look between them before continuing, "but you get used to it. And when you separate the two of them, they're quite enjoyable to talk to or listen to."

Rachel Berry just nodded. She was still skeptical about her new defenders. "How are you going to…?"

She tried to finish her sentence but trailed off, truthfully, she wasn't even sure what she was asking.

Santana spoke up first to answer the unfinished question. "We're going to go undercover as your co-workers." Again, Rachel looked skeptical. "I'm going to be a part of the choir, because I have such an amazing voice. Quinn, will be your live in bodyguard, because she has as much talent as a new born puppy."

Quinn scoffed. "You sound like a wailing cat in heat when you sing… Oh wait…" Chief Jacobs laughed and shook his head. "I'm kidding, San." She spoke with a sickeningly sweet, obviously fake, smile on her face.

"Mmm… Whatever. Guess I was right about the crazy cat lady part, Fabray?"

"You just want to go undercover so you can be closer to Brittany." The blonde shot right back without hesitation.

"Brittany…? You mean… my choreographer Brittany?"

Quinn nodded. "They've been dating for a few weeks now. Kinda sweet to know someone can tolerate her for more than five minutes. Lord knows I can't."

"You're not all sunshine and rainbows either, Blondie…"

Rachel shook her head. "Does Brittany know what you do?"

"Yeah, but things like that tend to go right over Britt's head," Rachel looked nervous. She knew Santana was right. Brittany wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but the knowledge that Brittany knew Santana's profession scared her. "Look, when I show up to sing background for you, she won't think anything of it. She'll just think that I got the job to see her more. And I'll even explain that to her."

"Which is kinda what you're doing anyway…"

"Also," Quinn started, "we're hoping to draw him out so we can apprehend him. But our main concern is making sure you're unharmed. That's our first priority. Santana's going to be staying at our place while I'm staying with you. It would look less suspicious."

Rachel nodded. "Then let's just… leave and get this over with. We'll go get your things and go to my place." Rachel let out a heavy sigh before pushing herself to a standing position. Will stood alongside her, a comforting arm placed around her shoulder as they walked.

"She hates us already." Quinn sighed, keeping her distance from the star and her manager as her and Santana followed them out of Chief Jacobs' office.

XXXX

"You two have a nice apartment," Rachel stated as she walked through the door to the detective's apartment. "It's… spacious."

Santana quirked a brow and leaned into Quinn. "Is she calling our place junk?" She whispered.

Quinn smirked quietly. "She's a superstar… she's used to having things handed to her," the blond whispered back.

Rachel cleared her throat. "I'll have you know that I have hearing that is well beyond anything a normal person has."

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright, San. You stay here and keep an eye on Superstar as I get packed."

Santana nodded and watched as Quinn walked off. Once she was sure the blonde was in her own room she turned to Rachel and spoke. "Go easy on her, Miss. Berry."

A few minutes passed in silence as the diva walked around the room, noticing a single picture near the couch. Santana and Quinn looked so happy… almost as if they were… together. The Latina was smiling as Quinn's forehead was against hers. Their arms were wrapped tightly around one another's waists. Neither looked to have a care in the word. They looked peaceful and regretless. "Were you two together?"

"Yeah. And I'll never get those two years back either."

"At least the sex was good," Quinn said as she wheeled her suitcase out into the living room.

"The sex was good for _me_," Santana retorted. Quinn quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Thank you for finally admitting I was good in bed… Come to think about it, it wasn't really that memorable for me."

"But you two looked so happy." Rachel pointed out, looking between the picture of the happy couple, and the current, not so happy pair.

Santana walked over to Quinn and wrapped an arm around Quinn. "We _are_ happy."

Quinn tensed and plucked Santana's arm off of her shoulder. "Don't even know why I still put up with you."

Rachel just shook her head at their interaction. She continued to repeat Chief Jacobs' words in her head. It would be better once they're separated. "… Okay then. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered. "Before we go though, I need to go over some ground rules with you. One: You stay by my side at all times. I will be carrying a gun, concealed of course. And to everyone you know, I'm just a bodyguard. No one is to know I'm going to be living with you. Two: I'm going to be sleeping right outside your door. If you need to move furniture so that's possible, we will do so until I feel it's safe enough. Three: There will be boundaries. I won't bother you about your life if you don't bother me about mine. I won't tell you about mine anyway. Are there any problems with that?"

"Only one. I need to know about the person who's going to be protecting me. So Rule Three… you can just forget it because it's not going to happen. The only way I will feel safe with you is if I know more about whom you are and what your background is."

Quinn frowned. '_God… this girl is going to be a handful. But she reminds me of Lucy… Stubborn as hell_.' She started off towards the door. "Fine. But don't blame me if I'm vague with all of my answers."

Santana noticed she was feeling uncomfortable and swooped in. Even though Quinn and her no longer dated, and always fought, they still protected one another from anything and everything. That included a nosey, stuck-up diva. "She likes to keep the past behind her."

"Noted," Rachel started, "but I'm not going to live with someone if I don't know their background. Luckily for you though, Detective Fabray, I have today off. So we have the whole day to get acquainted."

Quinn froze. '_Oh God… Please just kill me now…_'

XXXX

Quinn pulled the car into the underground parking deck of Rachel's building. She was nearly to the point of ripping out her own ear drums. Never before, in her thirty three years of living, had she heard anybody talk for so long about nothing. Every question the star asked, Quinn was able to successfully avoid. Sadly though, she knew that living with the woman wouldn't provide her much chance of further evasion.

"Detective Fabray-"

"-Quinn, please." The blonde stepped out of the car before grabbing her suitcase from the back and following Rachel to the elevator.

"Alright, _Quinn_. There for a moment, I was starting to wonder whether or not you were even still listening to me. It's very rude to ignore someone when they speak to you."

Quinn rubbed her temples as the elevator took them to their destination… slowly. Too slowly. The cold winter air and Rachel's constant questions caused Quinn's head to hurt. "Are you alright, Quinn? You really don't look too well."

As the elevator door opened and the two started off towards Rachel's home, Quinn answered her. "I have a headache…" Short and simple, as all of her answers had been thus far.

Rachel stopped at a door and grabbed her keys from her purse. "Well, I'm sure that I have some medication in my medicine cabinet that you can help yourself to."

The door opened and Quinn dropped her suitcase just inside. "That sounds good. I just gotta do something first…"

"What is that?"

Quinn ignored her and walked through the apartment, checking each and every window as she made her first set of rounds. She closed the dark red shades and turned on the light near a window.

"What on earth are you doing? It's a perfectly gorgeous and snowy day outside and I rather enjoy having a naturally lit room," Rachel protested, going to open a shade.

Quinn's hand shot out and grabbed the other woman's wrist. "No. Don't do that. It's for your safety." Her hand loosened and Rachel sighed. "He can't see you this way."

"I'm going to have to change my whole life...?" It was more of a statement than a question. Quinn could hear the sadness in Rachel's voice.

"Look… I know it's going to be hard. But if you want to be safe, you have to listen to everything I say and do everything I tell you to do. No questions asked." She walked over to her suitcase and lifted it up. "Do you have a spare bedroom? I want to be as close to you as possible without invading your space."

"No. You're going to be on the couch. You might be a guest but you need to understand that I need my beauty sleep. I have a performance tomorrow night and the couch doesn't really suit my needs," Rachel said as she pointed to the room nearest the back of the loft. "That's my room. If it helps you, I'll keep my door open and my window locked. And the shades pulled."

Quinn sat down on the couch after placing her suitcase in the empty corner of the loft. "So… We probably should get to know each other. But let's keep personal questions personal." Rachel nodded and turned the heater up. She grabbed a blanket and sat down on her loveseat. "So what show are you performing in?"

"It is a revamp of the musical show RENT. I play Mimi. A drug addict with HIV."

"Sounds… good?" Quinn attempted to show some interest. In all actuality, she really didn't care for Broadway.

"It is extremely good. It is one of the most successful Broadway shows in history."

"Have you won any Grammy's?"

Rachel giggled. '_She doesn't know much about Broadway… It's slightly cute… and annoying._' She stood up. "You mean Tony's. And yes. I've won a couple for my performances. Would you like some tea?"

"I'm not much of a tea drinker. Do you have coffee by chance?"

"I do."

"Then I'll have that."

Rachel made her way into the kitchen to start the hot water for her tea, then turned the coffee pot on for Quinn. "So how did you get into law enforcement?"

"I wanted to do something my parents didn't want me to do. My parents wanted me to be a defense attorney. I never wanted that."

"So you just catch the criminals that hire the defense attorneys then. That's very admirable of you." Rachel leaned around the corner to look at the detective. "Why did you want to do something your parents didn't want you to?"

Quinn glanced at the brunette before turning to examine the room a little more. Her eyes quickly fell on the Tony Awards that lined a shelf on the wall. She truly didn't want to answer that question, not so soon after meeting someone at least.

The Broadway star frowned at the lack of response, then re-entered the kitchen to finish tending to the drinks. She couldn't help but feel comfortable around the blonde, even though she was so closed off. It helped that the detective was cute.

XXXXXXXX

**SO there you have it! Now review and tell me what YOU would like to see in this story. It might make me update faster too. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is a little shortere than the others. It's going slow and my writers block is starting to hit me already. Thankfully I have a friend who helps me with that. :) Enjoy the chapter.

Protect and Serve  
>Chapter Three<p>

XXXXXXXX

"_Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride. No body's gonna slow me down, oh-no! I got to keep on movin'! Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride. I'm running and I won't touch ground! Oh-no, I got to keep on moving!"_

Quinn shot up from her spot in the couch as the music blared. '_Jesus Christ… What time is it…?_' She grabbed her Android and groaned when the screen lit up. Six o'clock in the morning. She flung her blankets off of her and looked at Rachel who was using the elliptical on the other side of the room. "What the hell?" She yelled, looking for the stereo.

Rachel looked at her before she grabbed the remote, turning the volume down. "This is my morning routine, Quinn. It's vital to my performance to-"

"I… don't care… about your damn performance. I care about sleeping. That damn couch is so uncomfortable! I didn't fall asleep till midnight!" Quinn argued. Rachel just shrugged. "Fine… Whatever. I need some fucking coffee…"

"No cursing in my home, Quinn!" Rachel yelled as Quinn walked into the kitchen.

She leaned against the counter after she started the coffee pot and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. _'Why did I want to do this again? She's trying to kill me.'_ She reached for her phone to type Santana a message, if she was forced to be awake, then so was her partner. Barely ten minutes after she sent the text message her phone rang. "Great to be up before the sun isn't it?" She answered without even looking at the screen.

"The fuck is your problem Quinn? You seriously pulled me away from dreamy sexytimes with Britt."

Quinn found a coffee mug after opening then closing three different cabinets. "You see San… this is _our_ case. So if _our_ case thinks I need to be awake at six in the morning, you're going to be awake with me." She filled the coffee cup to the brim. Black coffee would give her the kick she needed to fully wake up.

"You do know the minute you hang up, my happy little ass is going right back to sleep. Right?"

"I'll just keep texting you to make you so miserable you have to get up."

There was a long pause before Santana spoke again. "You know I hate you, right?"

"Sure do, now get up."

Santana let out a string of curses before climbing out of her nice warm bed. "Fine, I'm up. Call me when you're on your way to the show later."

"Will do." They both hung up their phones at the same time. Quinn shoved hers into the pocket of her pajama pants before going back out to the living room. The music was still playing, but at least it wasn't ear splittingly loud like the first time.

She looked over and saw that Rachel had continued to be on her elliptical. She decided that the best thing to do was to turn back into the kitchen and ignore the Broadway star. She looked at the coffee that had just finished brewing. '_Thank god…_' She yawned as she raided the refrigerator for milk or creamer.

Nothing.

Nothing but soy milk.

"…" She cleared her throat before yelling. "Berry! Where the hell is your milk? I can't drink this soy shit!"

"I'm standing right next to you Quinn. And I'm vegan." Quinn jumped as Rachel suddenly appeared in the corner of her eye.

"… You're…. vegan…"

She really should have asked more questions. She really needed some damn bacon.

"Yes, didn't I tell you? Eating meat from an actual animal is horrible. I'm a huge supporter for Animal Rights and I believe it's wrong to eat meat. Unless it's fake, of course. However, I do not condemn those to who eat it. To each his, or in this case her, own."

'_How… can she be so calm? Bacon is a gift from God Himself. He created Bacon to make me happy._' Quinn sat at the dining room table. "Fake meat… is just unethical."

"As is the senseless slaughter of animals. The human body is better built to handle only fruits and vegetables. We don't have the digestion system capable of completely processing meat."

"… You're going to ruin meat for me." Rachel just continued to smile as she took a seat next to Quinn, orange juice in hand. "Are you always in such a good mood?"

Rachel nodded, "are you always this grumpy?"

"Not normally. Just don't like to be scared out of my mind first thing in the morning," Quinn grumbled as she got up with her coffee and started off towards the shower. She reached down and grabbed her bag on the way. "I'm taking a shower. Please don't leave the apartment and stay away from the windows… just listen to your crappy 80's music and work out on your… thing. I'll see you in thirty."

XXXXXXX

"Alright, so here's what's going to go down," Quinn started, walking out of the bathroom with a bounce to her step. A shower really did her good in the morning. "When we get to the theater, you're going to hang out with Santana in your dressing room. She's probably already at the theater learning the lines. She'd probably be better off just swaying in the background. People might leave…" She headed towards the kitchen and poured herself another cup of coffee. "But anyway, I'm going to survey the theater and make sure there's a guard at every nook and cranny there is. Security is going to be tighter and I just got off the phone with Chief Jacobs. He's sending an undercover unit to stay outside."

Rachel nodded. "Where will you be?"

"Around. Don't worry. I'll be listening. I'm going to hook you up with a hidden microphone that links directly to my earpiece. You are to not take it off under any circumstances."

"What if I'm peeing?"

"Not taking it off."

"That's preposterous! That's a clear invasion of my privacy, Detective!"

"It's also an order. You're going to listen to me and not make this harder than it already is," She took a sip of her coffee. "Now, go take a shower and get ready to go. It's almost seven thirty in the morning and you have to be there by ten."

Rachel stormed off into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Quinn laid back in the couch and leaned her head back, resting it on the back of the couch. "Peace… at last…"

"_Hey, you're a crazy bitch and you fuck so good I'm on top of it-"_

Quinn leaned forward and grabbed her phone. "Hey, S."

"_Q. I'm at the theater. I'm checking over everything. I got a call from Jacobs. He wants to send a few undercover's to make sure things are safe. William Schuester told me he tightened security the last few weeks and a few new guys are starting today. So we won't even know who the undercover's are. They'll probably get in our way so that's why I'm here early. I don't want them screwing up what we're doing. There's a chance it could make things worse."_

Quinn rubbed her temples. "I swear Jacobs doesn't like me."

"_Sweetie, you and I are in this together. If he hates you, he hates me too._" Santana sighed. _"There's going to be too many people here in less than three hours, Q. One of them is going to blow our cover."_

"They're going to ask too many questions, especially when we have to get close to Rachel. I'm her 'personal bodyguard' but still. They're going to be wary around me. Especially the people who have been there for a while."

"_Jacobs said he took care of that. But… you know as well as I do how stupid new people can be,_" Santana answered, hoping to calm her partner down. "_Hey, Q? Do you remember when we had that drug bust back a few years ago on our first case? Do you remember how happy we were and what we did to celebrate?"_

" What does this have to do with anything…?" Quinn asked sadly.

"_When this case is over… we'll do the exact same thing. We'll go out and get piss ass drunk and take a vacation. Without the sex of course. We can even bring the midget and my girl._"

"… How many cups of coffee have you had this morning? You're unusually… giddy."

"_I'm spending time with, Brit-Brit. Sue me. See ya soon, Quinnie!"_

"Quinn! Can you get me a towel from the closet nearest the bathroom door! I forgot to grab one on my way in!"

Quinn stood up and set her phone down on the coffee table before heading into the bedroom. She spotted the closet and opened it, grabbing a pink towel. "Here you… go-oo…" Quinn caught a glimpse of Rachel's body through the steamed mirror. Rachel thanked her and closed the door. She might have been hiding behind the door, but the mirror was in the perfect position and…

"No, no, no, no!" Quinn quickly walked out of the bedroom and hurried to the table, grabbed her cup, and went into the kitchen.

Rachel's legs.

"No."

Rachel's stomach.

"No…"

Rachel's pu-

"No!"

"Quinn! Why are you yelling? Is everything okay?"

"Yes! Everything's fine!"

Quinn rubbed her temples and tried to shake the thoughts of Rachel from her head. Two years was _way_ too long.

XXXXXXXX

"I already feel like I've lost every ounce of privacy I had," Rachel ranted as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and turning back to look at Quinn, who nearly dropped the microphone at the sight, "why not just seal the deal, huh?"

Quinn took a few deep breaths, mostly to fight off the building arousal between her legs at the sight of Rachel "Superstar" Berry, standing in front of her, with her shirt unbuttoned…. And a vast amount of tanned, perfect skin… She cleared her throat. "If anything, it should make you feel safer."

"Raymond's already chipped away at my privacy barrier, and then you come along and just rip the rest of it to shreds. I'm scared enough Quinn. I really don't want you listening in on everything I say."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Rachel. But it's for your own safety… and it's only temporary. I want to make sure you're safe…"

"Safe? How can I feel safe when I'm scared out of my mind every day of my life…"

Quinn sighed. She looked up from hooking up the microphone to Rachel and saw the look on her face – fear etched into her face like stone. She was staring down at the red carpet floor with teary eyes. She reached over and placed a gentle, comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder to comfort her some. "You're going to be alright. I promise." Rachel nodded even though she didn't feel any safer.

"I hope so… I don't know how much longer I can deal with this… I'm scared all the time. I don't sleep very well. It's affecting my performances and William knows it."

"Look, he'd never be stupid enough to act while you're performing. Try to use that as your step out of reality for the, what? Three hours that you're on stage?"

"I've tried that, but my mind always goes back to him…"

"When you're on stage tonight, just look for me or Santana. Use us as your reminders that you're safe. I'm going to be right in the front row and nothing's going to happen." She had a soft spot for the Broadway star. After seeing her break down like she did, it completely tore her apart. "It's going to be okay." She smiled. "And we're done. You can… button your shirt back up." Quinn turned around and headed towards the door as she put in her ear piece. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes… wait." Rachel stood and moved closer to Quinn. "Where are you going?"

"I need to make one more check of the parameter. But don't worry," she pointed to her earpiece, "I can hear you, remember."

Rachel nodded. She wasn't comfortable with being left alone. "Can you… have Brittany or Ms. Lopez come by? I don't want to be alone." She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah... I can do that." Rachel smiled and thanked her. She smiled back. "Just remember, I can hear you." She paused at the door. "Rachel, do _not_ take that thing off, no matter what the reason." And with that, she was gone to make her final rounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Protect and Serve  
>Chapter Four<p>

XXXXXXXX

A gasp and silence was all it took. Quinn was off and running faster than she ever had before – even in her track days. "Quinn?" Santana yelled out when she saw the slender figure bolt by her. "Quinn! What's wrong?" In an instant she was off and running, following behind her long time partner.

"Something's wrong," was all the blond said before she turned a corner, pushing a random cast member out of her way. She nearly broke the door down, gun drawn as she scanned the room. Brittany and Rachel were sitting side by side looking at the blond with fearful eyes. "What the fuck, Berry?" She briskly walked over to Rachel and grabbed the microphone dangling over the leather couch. "I told you to keep this on!" She yelled as she tried to catch her breath.

"You don't need to hear every single thing I do! I wanted to have a private conversation with Brittany. She had questions and you didn't need to hear them!" Rachel stood up and got in Quinn's face.

"You mention being scared all the time and when I try to remedy that, you do the exact opposite. I'm starting to think you don't even want my help," She stepped closer but was immediately pulled away by her partner, Santana.

"Q, come on. Calm your skinny white ass down," Santana said through gritted teeth. "It was a false alarm," she then whispered in Quinn's ear. "Now she knows that if she needs you, you'll be right there… calm down."

Quinn gritted her teeth and stormed out, not noticing Brittany comforting Rachel, who finally let her guard down and sat down on the chair nearest her. Standing near Quinn when she was that angry was horrifying. She had never seen someone that angry. The only sound in the room was voices echoing from the hallway.

"_She's such an idiot! Why the fuck would she do that?_"

"_Q, calm the fuck down. There's no reason to get upset over it. She's safe."_

"_I don't really give a shit, San. She needs to listen to me. What happened two years ago nearly broke me in two. We're living proof of that."_

"_I know that, Q. Believe me, but if you continue to shut people out then your life is going to be a miserable one. You know I love you, but I'm not on your side this time."_

"…"

XXXXXXXX

The ride home was silent – nothing but the radio serenading them. Rachel couldn't rid the memory of Quinn's anger from only a few hours ago. The detective found herself gripping the steering wheel subconsciously, causing the knuckles to whiten. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Quinn's demeanor shut her up quickly. She wasn't sorry in the slightest but what had happened caused more unwanted tension between the two.

Quinn couldn't believe she nearly ripped Rachel's head off. If looks could kill, Rachel would be nothing but a chalk outline in the corner of her dressing room.

All she wanted was for the damn woman to keep the microphone on her. There was nothing else she wanted but that.

As the two silent women pulled into the parking lot of Rachel's apartment complex, they tensed.

Quinn knew her guilty conscience would get the better of her and she would apologize profusely. But knowing the Broadway star, she would continue to pout all night, causing Quinn to feel even worse.

Quinn took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, Rachel only a few feet behind her.

Left.

Right.

Right. Ugh no.

"Quinn?" Rachel started as the elevator started going up. "I'm sorry."

'_What?_' Quinn thought. "Excuse me?" Repeat that.

"I said, I'm sorry. I just wanted privacy. It is extremely unfair that I am to wear that device at all times before a performance and after, as well as during. It is a violation of my privacy, something that is rare in my line of work. There has to be an alternative and I demand that you find one."

Quinn pulled her jacket tighter, the cold air nipping at her skin. "The only other option is that I never leave your side. Even when you go to the bathroom. Would you prefer that instead?" It came out bitter. Nothing like she intended… it was supposed to come out gentle. Comforting.

Rachel looked away from Quinn and stepped off when the elevator doors opened to her floor. Quinn looked up at the ceiling of the elevator and sighed. Fuck. She quickly followed Rachel before the doors shut and walked into the apartment. She threw her jacket off and walked into the kitchen. Quinn opened the refrigerator door and reached for a beer she saw earlier that morning.

A beer was the only thing she wanted.

XXXXXXXX

Quinn had been sitting in the living room with the news on for a few hours before she heard a quiet sniffle come from the bedroom. She muted the television and closed her eyes guiltily when she heard it again.

She felt guilty. She didn't mean to lash out at Rachel like she had. She knew she scared Rachel half to death but…

She stood up and looked in the bedroom. "Rachel?" She took a step closer to her but Rachel shook her head.

"Go away."

Quinn just walked closer and sat at the edge of the bed nearest Rachel.

"Two years ago there was this teenage girl. Her parents were concerned about an ex boyfriend who had been retaliating against the girls wishes. She broke up with him because he was becoming extremely violent and controlling…"

Rachel just listened as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"I was assigned to protect the girl until we found good evidence that she had been abused. Something, _anything_, to get him in jail… Lucy, the girl, and I had been talking in her room about this television show she liked so much when I heard something in the backyard. The dogs started to bark so I went to investigate…" Quinn found herself playing with the hem of her shirt. "There was nothing there. When I went back up to the room, Lucy was gone. A few days went by before an elderly couple on a stroll heard a gunshot. They called the cops and sure enough… that bastard had shot her in the head. We found him cradling her naked body." Quinn swallowed hard. "He raped and killed her."

XXXXXX

**Two Years Ago**

_Detectives Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez ran into the warehouse, guns drawn. They were first on the scene and they knew they were breaking protocol but neither woman cared. They heard deep crying from behind a crate. "I love you, baby. Don't go. Why did you go? Why?" Quinn felt herself grip her gun tighter. She looked behind the crate and immediately saw red._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She gripped the boy by the bare shoulders, ripping him off of the naked teenager. "Slap cuffs on him, now!"_

_Santana slammed him against a metal crate and started reading him the Miranda Rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Santana held in her anger as she saw Quinn run a gentle hand across Lucy's bloodied face. "Quinn… don't… touch the crime scene…"_

_It was then… Quinn broke down into sobs._

XXXXXX

"Quinn…" Rachel sat up.

"I… thought of her as my little sister. I had been living with the family for a month and grew so close to them. The family blames me for what happened. If I wasn't so distracted, Lucy would still be alive. And that's why I don't like to leave your side. That's why I… why I'm so protective. I don't want that to happen again. I can't let it happen again."

"That would explain why you were so closed off… am I correct?"

"Rachel, the last person who got close to me ended up raped and dead. Can you blame me for being closed off?"

Rachel sunk back against her pillows. Quinn's story of her past had helped her to understand a lot. It also helped her to realize that what the detective was doing was for nothing but her own protection. "I'm sorry, Quinn…"

"It's not your fault… Can you… lock your windows for me and keep your door open? I'll let you have some privacy…" She stood up but Rachel's voice stopped her.

"Stay… until I fall asleep. Please?"

Quinn nodded and went to the opposite side of the bed. "Okay… Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

XXXXXXXX

A groan and shift of the sheet came from beside her on the bed. Her eyes snapped open as a thousand different scenarios ran through her head. What if Quinn was tied up and dead in her living room? What if Raymond was now curling himself against her back, staring at her while she slept?

Carefully, Rachel shifted to look over her shoulder only to smile. Quinn was curled into herself tightly as she shivered some. Quinn's white tank top rode up slightly, exposing the woman's toned abs. '_Must be athletic..._' Rachel stood up from the bed with shaky legs and stretched. She looked at her alarm clock.

5:58AM

Damn her internal alarm clock. She turned the switch off, so she wouldn't wake the slumbering detective. She walked over to a chair near the bathroom and picked up the dark wool blanket. She walked over to the side of the bed Quinn was sleeping on.

'_This should warm you up a bit…_' Rachel smiled softly down at the sleeping detective. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought of how her and the blond had already had their disagreements. It's only been one day and she'd already forced her onto an uncomfortable sofa and woke her up after a mere two hours of sleep. She knew Quinn deserved to sleep some.

She walked out of the bedroom and left the door open slightly ajar. And with that…

She started on her routine – quietly.

XXXXXXXX

Quinn opened her eyes, and examined her surroundings. The noise – or lack of… It was extremely quiet in the apartment. '_Too quiet._' She stood up and walked to the door, peeking through it. The only thing she saw was Rachel sitting at the television while sipping on a cup of coffee. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

Rachel jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw Quinn's disheveled hair in the doorway. She nodded. "Yes, Quinn. I am just fine. Come and sit down… I'll go get you a cup of coffee and check on breakfast."

'_Great… A vegan breakfast…_' Quinn nodded and sat down on the couch, pulling a blanket over herself. Her legs were tucked under her comfortably. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to catch a few more moments of peaceful sleep.

"Quinn!"

Quinn's eyes snapped open and threw the blanket off of her. She ran towards Rachel's voice, noticing the brunette leaning against the doorway with her robe pulled tighter. She put a hand on Rachel's soft shoulder. "What's wrong, Berry?"

"The newspaper… has a letter. It's Raymond's."

Quinn glanced down at the paper to see a plain white envelope with a simple 'To Rachel' written on the front of it before looking back at Rachel. "Do you have a first aid kit with gloves in it? Or even just a napkin. We can't touch it."

Rachel quickly went off to get the first aid kit. Quinn reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, quickly dialing Santana's number.

"_Really, Q?"_

"This is important, Lopez. Raymond wrote another letter. We need to get it down to the station now. He could be watching outside and I can't leave Rachel by herself. Come down here and pick it up. Now." Santana muttered something before hanging up. Rachel quickly returned with two pairs of latex gloves. "Thanks." She put them on hastily and grabbed the newspaper. Closing the door, she heard Rachel lock it behind her. "I'm going to see what this says..."

XXXXXXXX

_Dearest Rachel,_

_I'm a bit confused. I could have sworn you and I were to be together. Why do you continue to disobey me, huh? Why in the world would you let some blond bimbo into your life. A woman at that! You're not gay. You can't be gay. I saw you and her last night, and the night before when she was carrying a suitcase. Don't tell me you let that little whore move in with you._

_But last night, I saw the look on your face. What did that bitch do to upset you? If you'd just come to me baby, I'd never hurt you. I'd never talk down to you. I'd never lay a finger on you. I'd give you my world._

_Hell, I already have._

_Why don't you do the right thing and leave her behind? That little whore doesn't deserve you._

_You deserve better than her._

_And that's ME._

_I'll treat you like the queen you truly are._

_Forever yours,_

_Raymond._

XXXXXXXX

**So... yeah. I was gonna post this earlier but I didn't like it and no matter what I tried I couldn't fix the chapter... so ya'll get it as is. Sorry.**

**If you have any ideas, let me know. I'm all for them. And it might take me a while to post. I'm going to be cross-trained at my job so I might actually be working a full 40 hours every week. So, yeah... Hope ya'll enjoyed it. *smile***


End file.
